neotendofandomcom-20200214-history
Pusher's Pile
Pusher's Pile (known as Pushin' Piles in Europe) is a puzzle game for the Nintendo DS. It is the first game of the Pusher's Pile series. It's main developer is APIM Group, Inc. Rules Basics Pesh, resident and hero of Pushopolis, tries to protect the city from Hazzies, with help of his Pushy. You play as Pesh and help him to disappear a pile of Hazzies. To do that, you send a command to your Pushy, to attack this pile. Of course, that won't let fall apart the pile, but it doesn't care about the push power. It cares about the passengers. Those are Niceys, they look way similar, but are nice instead. After a push, a Hazzy falls out the other side, while the Nicey falls in the same row as where the Pushy has pushed. Four Niceys and Hazzies will become a link (Hazzies won't link, you need at least 1 Nicey) and the Hazzies become Niceys. Then they fly away. And then you get points. You will go on until the pile doesn't exist. Then you won the level. The movement of the Pushy, is limited. It'll go down straight until you press the (A) Button. Then, he charges and tackles the pile. Also, the pile grows in a limited time, with one extra row of Hazzies. When the pile touches the ceiling it's a GAME OVER! The Pushy brings 1 to 3 Niceys. The Niceys can be put different. Just rotate with the (X) Button. You can also put in on stock with the (Y) Button. Then you switch the new passengers with the stocked ones via the (Y) Button again. It won't work if you replace every Hazzy with Niceys. That costs more time, and, if the difficulty is set on Hard or EXTREME, it would get eventually worse (see Difficulties). Difficulties There are four difficulties with harder enhancements. The enhancements stay at every difficulty if going higher (Example: At Hard, you have to watch out for replacing 1 row of Hazzies with Niceys. This also works for EXTREME, but not for Normal). *Easy - Just... simple. *Medium - growing speed goes faster *Hard - Growing speed goes much faster, and when 1 row is replaced by Niceys, the row pushed Hazzies will push back and the row Niceys become an extra row Hazzies. *EXTREME - When growing, not 1 row, but 2 rows of Hazzies will come. Characters Shop Vincent Eggie, the Shopkeeper, appears every time you cleared 5 levels. You can buy products with the Pushotokens you got when clearing stages, on how perfect you've done it. There are handy items that you can buy. When buying 10 Items in a row, you have the chance to buy extra items. You also can unlock items. How to get Pushotokens It has to do on how perfectly you cleared a level. This is based on Token Points. If you got 100 Token Points, you'll get 1 Pushotoken. You can get a total of 10 Pushotokens. *Token Points based on time (these points are based on how fast you've done the level. **5 Minutes or more - 0 Token Points **In 5 Minutes - 10 Token Points **In 4 Minutes - 20 Token Points **In 3 Minutes - 50 Token Points **In 2 Minutes - 85 Token Points **In 1 Minute - 120 Token Points **In 30 Seconds - 200 Token Points *Token Points based on More-In-1-Links (These points are based on how many Hazzies and Niceys you linked in once (Based on your maximum)) **4-in-1 - 0 Token Points **5-in-1 or 6-in-1 - 10 Token Points **7-in-1 or 8-in-1 - 20 Token Points **9-in-1 to 12-in-1 - 50 Token Points **13-in-1 to 19-in-1 - 85 Token Points **20-in-1 to 30-in-1 - 120 Token Points **More than 30-in-1 - 200 Token Points *Token Points based on total Links (1 Continue Link counts as 1 Total Link) **Less than 25 Links - 0 Token Points **25 to 50 Links - 10 Token Points **50 to 80 Links - 20 Token Points **80 to 120 Links - 50 Token Points **120 to 200 Links - 85 Token Points **200 to 300 Links - 120 Token Points **More than 300 Links - 200 Token Points *Token Points based on Continue Links (Based on how many links being made after another link (In a continue link, when the field is empty, always waits some seconds)) **0 - 0 Token Points **1 to 5 - 10 Token Points **5 to 10 - 20 Token Points **10 to 20 - 50 Token Points **20 to 50 - 85 Token Points **50 to 100 - 120 Token Points **More than 100 - 200 Token Points *Token Points Based on total Token Points (Bonus Token Points, based on much Token Points the player got) **Unacceptable (0) - 0 Token Points **Bad (1-40 - 10 Token Points **OK (40 to 80) - 20 Token Points **Good (80 to 200) - 50 Token Points **Great (200 to 340) - 85 Token Points **Excellent (340 to 480) - 120 Token Points **Perfect (480 to 800) - 200 Token Points Items Use Items with the (L) Button. Switch between items with the ® Button. More To Come! Artwork Category:Fan Games Category:Pusher's Pile series Category:Arend's Fan Games Category:2009 Category:2010 Category:Puzzle Games Category:Nintendo DS Games